


Jealousy Never Hurt Nobody

by FandomAddixt101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Jealous, Jealousy, Jemily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomAddixt101/pseuds/FandomAddixt101
Summary: The episode we meet will, emily is jealous of will flirting with JJ but she can’t do anything about it because no one knows about their together.the episode we meet will, emily is jealous of will flirting with JJ but she can’t do anything about it because no one knows about their together.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Jealousy Never Hurt Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. I hope you like it!

Agents Gideon, Prentiss, and Jareau show up at the crime scene of the latest victim. Agent Jareau immediately walks up to the man next to the body. Agents Gideon and Prentiss following closely behind.

Emily likes to stay as close as possible to her girlfriend without drawing suspicion to their relationship whenever she can. She looks at the man in front of them as he says,

“You must be BAU. Will LaMontagne.” JJ instantly replies with her signature media liaison smile,

“Hi. Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone.” Emily’s eyes narrow at the southern detective and he looks her girlfriend up and down, smiles, and replies,

“Well, okay, then. I pictured you different.” JJ seemingly unbothered by the comment introduced Gideon and Prentiss.

After looking over the crime scene the detective, JJ, and Emily move to the house where the Will’s father was killed. After a few minutes of LaMontagne talking about his dad, JJ goes up to him and asks if he’s okay.

Emily wants to roll her eyes. While she’s not usually a jealous person and she knows that JJ is just doing her job, she hates that JJ is comforting a man that is obviously attracted to her. Emily dismisses her thoughts and returns to the case.  
Later that day, Emily, Morgan and supposedly Reid are on their way to the victims fiancé via the team jet. Emily doesn’t like leaving JJ with LaMontagne but knows the blonde would never cheat on her and could handle herself. When the plane lands, Emily and Morgan head to the fiancés house.

After talking to the victims fiancé, the two agents are in their car and figure out that the UnSub is a woman. Emily picks up her phone and calls JJ.

“Hey.” JJ answers. Emily instantly hears the sound of what she assumes to be a bar in the background, but doesn’t comment on it with Morgan right next to her.

“Hey,” the brunette responds, “do you know where LaMontagne is?”

“Yeah,” the blonde says immediately, “he’s here with me.” Prentiss resists the urge to roll her eyes. Great, my girlfriend is out at a bar with a guy that is attracted to her, Emily thinks to herself. The brunette clears her throat and responds,

“Oh, um, Morgan and I figured out the UnSub is a woman.”

“I’ll tell him, see you later.” JJ replies. Emily hums and hangs up.

After their failed attempt to lure the UnSub in they find another body. While their looking at the body the detective looks up at JJ and says,

“Honey, May I borrow your hand?” Emily crosses her arms and glares at the man which goes unnoticed by JJ because she is looking at the detective. She puts out her arms and he grabs her wrist and directs it the the victims hand. Emily’s eyes never move from the mans hand on her girlfriends wrist.

The team continues on with the case and eventually they catch the woman who killed the men with the help of Detective LaMontagne. Outside the apartment building JJ walks up to the detective, she doesn’t realize Emily is close behind her. The agent tells the detective that the latest victim is going to be okay. They talk for a minute before Will says to JJ,

“Now you’re leavin’? How will I survive with a woman like you going so far away?” JJ goes to respond but never gets the chance.

“Jareau,” JJ looks behind her to see her girlfriend with an annoyed expression on her face. Internally JJ sighs at the excuse to get away, “We’re heading out.”

JJ smiles and responds, “Coming.” She nods to LaMontagne and walks towards Emily.

The team heads on to the jet and settles in. Everyone sits in separate parts on the plane and decide to get some sleep. JJ sits down besides Emily and looks at her girlfriend.

“You okay?” She asks. Emily just hums in response, looking out the window. It’s obvious to JJ that Emily is not in the mood to talk. The blonde moves to the seat across from the brunette and closes her eyes.

When the plane lands everyone gets off and goes their separate ways. JJ drives to Emily’s apartment. They have an unspoken rule that after every case they both go to Emily’s.

JJ lets herself into the apartment and sees Emily in the kitchen, facing away from her with a glass of wine in hand. She carefully makes her way up to the brunette and wraps her arms around her waist. Emily stills for a millisecond, but it doesn’t go unnoticed by the blonde. JJ spins Emily around to face her,

“Are you okay? You’ve been acting weird since we solved the case.” Emily shrugs it off and steps out of JJ arms. She heads to the living room.

“I’m fine.”

“Really?” JJ follows her girlfriend,

“You don’t seem fine.” Emily huffs,

“What do you want me to say, JJ.” It’s JJ’s turn to huff,

“Well, now I know you’re mad at me. You only call me JJ at work.” Emily downs her glass of wine and heads back to the kitchen to get a refill.

“Baby, just tell me what’s wrong.” JJ begs. Emily slams her wine glass onto the counter, but not hard enough to break it. She turns around,

“You wanna know what’s wrong?” JJ nods,

“What’s wrong is that Detective William LaMontange Jr. was flirting with you the entire case and you didn’t tell him to stop. You just let him continue flirting with you.” JJ looks at her girlfriend and her eyebrows raise in realization,

“You’re jealous.” Emily scoffs,

“No, I’m not. I just don’t like anyone flirting with my girlfriend and my girlfriend not saying anything about it.” JJ smiles,

“I’m sorry, he’s harmless. I didn’t encourage him or anything. It would have been harder on the case if I had turned him down.” Emily rolls her eyes at that. JJ steps into Emily’s space and puts her hands on the counter on either side of her waist.

“I’m sorry,” JJ says again, “it won’t happen again. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” As she is saying this JJ leaning into Emily and puts her mouth near her ear, “anything?” She says again and the blonde nips at her girlfriends ear. Emily lets out a shuddered breath and responds,

“I’m not sure,” she gulps, “you’re going to have to show me what you’re thinking before I can make any decisions.” JJ smirks and captures Emily’s lips in a kiss, instantly pushing her tongue in to her girlfriends mouth. Emily moans at the contact. After a few moments JJ pulls back.

“Well?” Emily hums,

“I’m not sure yet, maybe you should show me more.” JJ laughs and pushes her hips and Emily’s and captures her lips once more. JJ steps back, grabbing Emily’s hips and pulling her with her, her lips never leaving Emily’s. They walk towards Emily’s bedroom never leaving each other’s bodies. As they reach the bedroom door JJ slams Emily up against it and shoved her thigh I between Emily’s. Emily groans at the contact. JJ tears her lips away from Emily’s and kisses her jaw, and starts in on her neck. Emily pulls at JJ’s jaw so she can make eye contact with her.

“I’m sorry for being jealous.” JJ smiles,

“It’s okay. I’m sorry as well.”

“I love you.” Emily responds and moves to open her bedroom door.

“I love you too.” JJ replies, pushing Emily through the door and slamming it shut.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
